winding_river_packfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper
}} Mother: Grandsire: }} Grandmother: }} Uncle: }} Aunt: }} Cousins: }} |pup = None |adult = Juniper |past = Pup, Packmate, Lone Fox |current = Scout |status = Living }}Juniper is a pale orange male fox with bright brown eyes, a black face, black ears, a solid black tail with a white tip, and black splashes on his back and chest. Personality Juniper is a young fox who, for the majority of his young life, has just barely survived. After the untimely death of his father, Yew, his mother, became very brash and irritable. Their relationship is tense but still prominent enough for Yew to sacrifice herself to buy her son time to flee. He is a survivalist and takes nothing for granted; however, he is very awkward around his Packmates due to growing up in solitude. Backstory and Facts *He is Onyx's cousin. *Juniper has a crush on Fortunate. *Juniper's mother Yew was captured and killed by longpaws. He was injured as well but managed to escape. *Fringe was killed by longpaws shortly after they departed from Yew's birth Pack. *Yew was hardened by his death and was fairly tough on her son, but wanted to teach him how to survive. *Juniper joined the Wild Pack after he was saved from his injuries. *He planned on leaving the Pack and searching for his mother, but eventually accepted that she was dead and stayed in the Pack. *He is currently without a position, as he was too young to have one when he joined, but there has been too much chaos within the Pack for him to be given a proper position. *He and Onyx have a brother-sister relationship since they are each other's only living kin. Quotes :Onyx rolled a rock beneath her paw, bored. With anywhere besides camp dangerous and little to do in camp, she was finding herself more and more restless. Perhaps she'd pay Juniper a visit. :The young fox looked up as she entered his temporary den. "Hi," he said quietly. "Hello," Onyx responded. She sat down, deciding to tell him about her past. :"Juniper, I was from a different Pack originally. Every member, except for three, died from a sickness. Shrew, me, and a fox named Yew were the only ones to escape. Yew was my mother's littermate." Juniper's green eyes widened. "Yew-" "Yew was your mother," Onyx interrupted. "I know." :Juniper looked at Onyx. "We're kin!" he gasped. "How did you know?" "You look just like your mother did. Where is she, anyways?" Grief pressed in Juniper's chest. "The longpaws captured her. Just like they shot me, they captured her." ― Juniper is reunited with Onyx :Onyx had volunteered to stay, along with Snap, at camp. Juniper sat at her side, teaching Poppy hunting positions. “Stretch your forepaws more, or you’ll never get any air.” The black-and-ginger fox had adjusted well to the Pack. It hurt Onyx to think one day her kin would leave. ― Juniper teaches Poppy how to hunt :Juniper padded by, carrying some moss. He wasn't the best fighter or great at hunting, but he didn't mind helping around camp. He paused beside Fox Flower, dropping the moss. "How have you been?" :"Fine, thanks." Fox Flower said mildly, barely glancing at Juniper. /We were having a conversation you know./ She thought, slightly irritated. '' ― Juniper tries to talk to Fox Flower :''Juniper looked at Onyx, his yellow-green eyes full of agony. "Do you think Yew is still with the longpaws?" :Onyx shook her head sadly. "It's been nearly a moon since you joined. Longpaws only want to catch foxes for their fur." She rested her tail on her kin's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Juniper." ― Juniper wonders about his mother Family Tree Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Lone Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Scouts